


Burning For You

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Business Trip, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love, Mild Porn, Romance, Rose has sunburn, Sex, Smoldering, Smut, Smutty, Summer Romance, Vaginal Fingering, holiday romance, soft, unsafe-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rose Tico has a problem. Her back is badly burnt and no one appears to be working in the cheap bnb she is staying in. Then she hears the bell ring and looks down. A ginger haired, handsome man gazes up at her from the bottom of the stairs could he be the salvation she was looking for?GingerRose Summer Romance Smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	Burning For You

Armitage pressed the bell on the hotel desk once more. Why the hell had his assistant booked him into this two-bit establishment?

He sighed with annoyance. ‘Hello?’ 

Silence. No one was bloody home! Hux rapped his foot impatiently. 

‘Hello?’ A face appeared above him at the top of the spiral stairs, silky black hair and dark eyes started down at him. ‘Do you work here?’ she asked. 

Hux shook his head, gazing up at her with his mouth wide open. 

‘Could you help me?’ she asked. 

Armitage blinked a few times. ‘Yes, yes of course,’ he said, jogging up the stairs towards her. It was then that he realised she was only wrapped in a towel. He stopped dead on the top step and looked at her. 

‘Follow me,’ she said heading to her room. Armitage did as she requested. She lay down on the bed on her stomach and Hux didn’t know what to do with himself. 

‘Can you look at my back, please?’ She pulled the towel down a bit so he could see her shoulder blades. 

‘Um…. yes.’ Armitage sat down tentatively on the side of the bed and glanced at her skin. The beautiful golden brown was tinted red. 

‘You’ve caught the sun, it’s sunburn,’ Hux explained. 

‘I didn’t think I could burn.’ 

Hux frowned. ‘Anyone can burn. I always use factor fifty. I’m so pale I could burn in the moonlight.’ 

She giggled then and looked over her shoulder at him. He hadn't realised he had made a joke, but he was happy he made her laugh. 

‘I’m Rose,’ she said.

‘Armitage,’ he replied with a dip of his head. 

‘You’re English aren’t you?’ she asked.

Hux nodded. ‘And you’re American.’ 

‘Yeah, I came out here to the middle of nowhere to get over a boy if you can believe that. Now look at me. Sunburnt and talking to a total stranger. Why are you out here?’ 

‘For business.’ 

‘I see. Didn’t think you would be the type to use a cheap bnb like this. That suit looks fancy.’ 

Hux looked down at his clothes and fidgeted with his tie. ‘Some sort of mix up I expect,’ he said with a shrug. 'I couldn’t find anyone to check me in.’ 

‘Me neither, I just took a key and let myself in,’ she said with a shrug. ‘You wouldn’t happen to have any aloe would you?’ 

Hux shook his head, then jolted. ‘I know what you need,’ he said, running out of the room. He returned with a bucket of ice and a triumphant grin. He closed the door behind him. 

‘This place has an ice machine?’ Rose asked with surprise. 

‘Armitage nodded. ‘Fortuitously.’ He placed the bucket down by the bed. ‘I’ll get out of your hair.’ 

‘No wait! I need you!’ 

Hux stopped in his tracks. No one needed him. No one. Apart from maybe Millie, his cat who relied on him for food and ear scratches. 

‘You need me?’ he asked. 

‘I can’t do this myself, stay, help me, please?’ 

How could he say no to that? Hux sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up an ice cube. He could see the redness on her skin disappearing under her towel. 

‘You need to lower your towel somewhat,’ he mumbled, his mouth suddenly becoming dry.

Rose wriggled her towel further down her back so he could see the curve of her spine and the dimples just above what he suspected was a delectable derrière. He swallowed hard and his hands shook as he held the ice cube to the nape of her neck and trailed in down her spine. 

‘That feels good,’ Rose purred. 

Hux didn’t respond. He was unable to speak. He wasn’t even touching her, but his dick hardened in his pants. He ran the ice cube back up her spine and across her shoulder blades, forming small circles on her skin. The ice started to melt and he watched small droplets of water drip gently down her back. He ran his tongue over his lips, imagining what it would be like to lick the moisture from her smooth skin. His dick twitched. 

‘Is everything okay?’ Rose asked.

‘Yes,’ Armitage squeaked. 

The ice disappeared and he reached for another cube.

‘Thank you for helping me,’ Rose said softly as he worked. 

‘Happy to be of service,’ Armitage replied. 

‘God you Brits, I love the way you speak.’ 

‘Thank You,’ Armitage replied. The second ice cube melted against Rose’s hot skin and this time Hux let his fingers gently skim over her back as he reached for another cube. He thought he heard a little gasp escape her lips, but he might have imagined it. 

‘So what do you do?’ Rose asked. 

‘I’m a consultant.’ 

‘And what do you _consult_?’ Rose drew in a sharp breath as water slipped down the sides of her neck. 

‘Sorry,’ Hux said running his hands over her throat to try and catch the drops. ‘Better?’ 

She made an encouraging sound in response.

‘I’m an IT consultant,’ he explained, finally returning to her question. 

‘I work in IT too,’ she replied. ‘I’m just tech support for a small company in the US. Rebels Inc.’ 

Hux stilled. ‘Are you Rose Tico?’ 

‘Yes! Do you know me?’ 

‘We’ve, we’ve communicated via email before. You probably know me by my email handle, General Hux? its just an honorary title.' 

Rose turned to look at him with her mouth in the shape of the letter o. She secured the towel around her and sat up. 

‘You’re General Hux?’ 

Armitage nodded.

‘The same General Hux who developed the tracking device that NASA now uses?’ 

‘Yes that's me.’ 

Rose continued. ‘The same General Hux who helped me get out of a tight jam last year when all of my servers went down simultaneously?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Do you know how much that meant to me?’ she was inches away from him now. She smelt like jasmine and rum.

‘I’m sure anyone would have…’ 

‘No,’ Rose cut him off. ‘Not anyone. I asked three other experts to help me before I came across your contact information. They all ignored me. But not you.’ 

Armitage ran a hand through his hair. ‘Yeah well…’ 

Before he could finish her lips were on his. Soft and gentle and searching. He cupped her cheek and placed a hand on her hip, carefully avoiding her sunburn. 

Then Rose pulled away and looked at him nervously.

Hux didn’t know how to respond, what did one say when a beautiful woman gifted them a kiss out of no where? ‘I think I’ve seriously damaged the ends of my fingers,’ he babbled. 

Rose looked at them. ‘Frost bitten,’ she observed. ‘Shall I kiss them better?’ 

Hux nodded slowly. Rose took each of his fingers in turn and sucked on them gently, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. His heart thumped in his chest and his dick throbbed in his pants. Rose looked down and noticed the bulge. Her eyes slid back up to his. 

‘Seems I’ve inadvertently caused you some discomfort,’ she murmured. 

Hux nodded. Rose rubbed a hand over his crotch. Hux closed his eyes and groaned. Then Rose whispered in his ear. ‘Relax, let me take care of you.’

She unzipped him and pulled his hard manhood out of his underwear. Hux hissed as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his shaft and started to move up and down. When he opened his eyes once more Rose had let her towel drop. She was completely naked on the bed before him. Hux stared at her beautiful breasts and curved hips. 

‘You’re gorgeous,’ he whispered. 

Rose leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. ‘Thank you,’ she replied gently rubbing her nose against his. 

She smoothed her finger over his soaked tip and he jumped. He was close. His hands caressed her breast gently and his body tingled with pleasure. She was exquisite. Was she real? Did women as perfect as her actually exist or was she a jet lagged illusion? 

Rose moaned as he touched her which made him even more convinced she was a figment of his imagination. Women were not usually very encouraging of Armitage’s amorous attempts, but Rose was different. Rose was special. She took one of his hands from her chest and led it down to the apex between her thighs. He stroked a finger through her folds. She was wet. Rose’s grip tightened on his dick as he stroked her. She bit her lip. Hux felt his climax start to build. He tried to maintain some control so he could focus on Rose. He hooked his finger inside of her and Rose moaned, her free hand grasping roughly onto his thigh. Hux thrust in and out of her while his palm pressed against her clit. Rose kissed him firmly and it was then that the sensory overload he was experiencing left him shaking and trembling through the most amazing climax he had ever experienced. Lines of his come slashed across Rose’s breasts as he ejaculated, and something primal inside of him roared at the sight of her marked with his fluids. Rose let go of his dick and supported herself with her hands as Armitage continued to stimulate her pussy. Her head fell back and she panted hard. 

‘Oh yes, oh God, Right there,’ she breathed, then he felt her clench around his finger as her legs started to shake and her breathing became jagged. She slowly fluttered back down and smiled at him dreamily, then reached over and kissed him. 

‘Go get your suitcase, you’re staying here tonight,' she told him. 

Armitage didn’t argue. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants and headed out to the lobby to retrieve his suitcase. There was still no sign of any hotel employees but Armitage couldn’t care less now. He took the stairs two at a time eager to get back to Rose. She was now sitting upright in bed with the covers pulled up over her chest. She smiled at him as he returned and locked the door behind him. 

‘Take off your clothes,’ she ordered. 

Hux did as she asked. Rose pulled back the covers on the empty side of the bed and Hux climbed in. She immediately came towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. 

‘I’m so glad your hotel reservation got screwed up,’ she sighed as Armitage nuzzled her throat. 

‘Me too,’ Hux replied, licking a strip up her neck.

‘You came to my rescue again,’ Rose murmured, hitching her thigh onto his. ‘I need to show you my gratitude.’ 

‘I’m still not entirely sure you’re real,’ Hux panted as Rose mounted him. She giggled as she lowered herself onto him. 

‘Does that feel real?’ she asked as she started to move. Armitage nodded and swallowed thickly, digging his fingers into her hips as she moved on him. She was breath-taking. Her sighs, her gasps, her body, her eyes, her lips, she was an angel, but better because she understood technology which was an incredible turn on for Hux. He had already decided he would do whatever he could to keep her. Offer her an obscene amount of money to work as an independent contractor, move to the US whatever it took. He needed her and she needed him. They would make it work. As he came inside her calling out her name, he knew he was already lost. When she reached down and kissed his nose he looked up into her mesmerising dark eyes and made a vow to himself. 

_I’ll make you mine, Rose Tico. You thawed my heart and now it burns for you._

**********


End file.
